


what you break is what you get

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, timefuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gets sent into the future for some reason. Batman's a punk kid and Bruce is old, but he's still fun to piss off, and he's still hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you break is what you get

"So where'd you find this one?" Jason asks. He's been here a couple hours, long enough for Bruce to confirm that he's really himself but not long enough for Bruce to stop _staring_ at him like he's a goddamn ghost every time he thinks Jason's not looking.

"Broke into the Batcave and stole the suit," Bruce says.

"Jesus," Jason says. "Little fucker stole my act."

"Mm. He didn't try to hit me with a tire iron, though."

"Amateur."

Bruce doesn't say anything. They're supposed to be watching Terry work, anyhow – Bruce has him all hooked up with cameras and whatever, and right now they've got a full view of the Gotham skyline as Terry jets around.

Jason moves around the Cave, listening to Bruce talk to the kid. They have an easy banter, and something about it just hits Jason right in the guts. This is all fucked up. He shouldn't be in this place.

He crosses over to the glass case, only instead of just his costume, all of them are in there – Dick's, Tim's, Barbara's.

"B," Jason says. "They're not all gone too, are they?"

"No," Bruce says. He turns in his chair, and even with the wrinkles and gray hair, even with the damn cane and the dog playing guard nearby, he's still something to look at. Jason wonders if the kid feels it, if he's got any fucking idea what Bruce used to be, what he still is.

"Just me again, huh?" Jason asks, and Bruce shuts his eyes.

"I shouldn't tell you," Bruce says. He opens his eyes again, says, "We don't even know if you're mine." He clears his throat, says, "I mean, the Jason from this timeline."

Terry's beating up a couple thugs on the screen, nothing interesting. Jason walks back over to Bruce, and he knows Bruce is right, knows this could be some whole other universe, some whole other _whatever_ , but –

"Old man," Jason says. He leans his head down toward Bruce, breathes in decades and the same aftershave and says, "I'm always yours. You're stuck with me, man."

He lets Bruce make the first move. After all this fucking time, it's only fitting. Bruce cups his face in both huge, scarred hands and kisses his jaw, his chin, gets his hands in Jason's hair and drags him down for a kiss that leaves them both panting.

"I didn't think," Bruce says. "I'm sure I'm nothing like I'm supposed to be, Jay."

Jason raises an eyebrow at him. "Are you talkin' about you being old? Because guess what, Bruce, you're still a hottie."

Bruce laughs, and he looks at Jason with so much affection that Jason has to avert his eyes, just for a second. "You always were a little unhinged," he says.

"Yeah," Jason says. "You, too."


End file.
